


The Far Corner

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: There is a corner in the Hogwarts library.





	The Far Corner

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A - Paranormal Phantasm  
> Beta: Aya Diefair

There was a corner in the Hogwarts library that had been claimed by three people. It was their place to relax and be calm. It was where they could all be together and not raise eyebrows. Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw? Something must be up. But not in the library, and not in the distant corner they had claimed as their own. A Ravenclaw in the library was a common sight, people tended to not even notice the individual Ravenclaws, they simply saw yet another bookworm desiring knowledge. Slytherins were also not unexpected. They belonged to the house of ambition, they would need to learn all they could to achieve their goals.

The three in the corner sometimes studied. Sometimes they just sat together, murmuring quietly so as not to disturb the others in the library. They didn't mind what they did, so long as they were together. At first, it had only been Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini who had sat together in the corner. They were joined in their second year by the third; Luna Lovegood. She hadn't said much, merely a hello before settling down on the floor with a book. They had grown to accept her and she had migrated from leaning on the shelves to leaning against their legs as they sat on the bench.

They had offered to make space on the bench for her but she had smiled and refused. The floor was more her style, she had said and they had accepted it, just as they accepted everything else about her. There were no secrets in their corner. The corner was where they could speak freely, without worry of judgement or condemnation. Muffling charms were placed over the corner when they were there, erasing the possibility of someone overhearing something they were not meant to.

The corner was where they had decided to stick together through everything. It didn't matter that two of them were more than likely going to be forced into the Dark Lord's service and the other was a firm friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. They knew each other's hopes and dreams. They knew all there was to know and they had accepted it all.

Later, after Voldemort had been defeated and Hogwarts rebuilt, they returned to that corner in the library. With them were their closest friends, all there for one purpose. It was in that corner that they exchanged vows and pledged themselves to each other until death tore them away. Hogwarts rejoiced as the Divination, History of Magic, and Transfiguration Professors were married. The feast was one that would go down in Hogwarts history as one of the most magnificent.

In a few years, the corner would belong to four people, and then there would be five as the small family of three grew. The castle itself ensured that that one corner would always be open to members of the family. Even years later when Luna, Blaise, and Theo had passed away, their children and grandchildren could still find peace in the far corner of the Hogwarts library.


End file.
